


我的弟弟我来照顾

by MondlichtTrinken



Category: darkbluekiss
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:02:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25382032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MondlichtTrinken/pseuds/MondlichtTrinken
Summary: //背景设定林阳：某黑白通吃家族的少爷，也是唯一继承人，心思缜密手段了得。日常被其他家族势力追踪暗杀。依靠自己的能力一直深得父亲的喜爱，直到郑明心的出现夺走了父亲对他的关注。随着他的成长和势力壮大，林阳经常和父亲出现意见矛盾，所以他非常渴望摆脱父亲的控制。郑明心：从小被母亲带大，但突然有一天被告知自己是林老爷的儿子。林老爷以郑明心母亲的性命为要挟，逼迫他大学毕业之后就来自己的家族事业里给自己当秘书。郑明心长相酷似其母，肤白貌美。日常和林老爷故作亲密同进同出，大家都认为所谓父子只是表面关系。但郑明心知道林老爷的真实目的，自己也在暗中准备退路。林老爷：知道了过去的几次险些伤害到自己儿子的暗杀，非常心痛和紧张。所以他故意冷落儿子，假装和郑明心十分亲密，也给他接触核心事务的机会，以此把敌对势力对林阳的持续暗杀转移到郑明心身上。
Relationships: New Thitipoom Techaapaikhun/Tay Tawan Vihokratana
Kudos: 2





	我的弟弟我来照顾

//正文  
郑明心已经知道了林老爷子出事的消息，但并没有按照原计划离开这座宅子。他早就背着老爷子准备好了自己的退路，但此刻他只想再和林阳说句话，道个别。郑明心抬手看了看表，如果他没算错的话，林阳应该马上就到了。  
他坐在自己曾经坐了很久的本应属于秘书的座位上，像什么都没发生一样打开文件夹，拿起笔，就在此时林阳走了进来，后面跟着两个穿着黑衣服的人。  
“郑明心，你果然还在这里，怎么不跑呢？关少给他下药的时候没控制好，他可能再也不会清醒了，这儿彻底没用了。”林阳冷笑着指了指自己的头，“你是想伺候一个疯子，还是伺候我？”  
“少爷，那毕竟是您父亲……”郑明心才刚开口就被黑衣人打断了，“小郑总，已经发生的事情您就没必要再说了。还请您回答少爷的问题。”  
“少爷，我知道你在想什么，事情不是你想的那样的。我和你，其实……”郑明心虽然表情依然镇定，但话说一半就没了声。  
林阳在郑明心说话的时候给旁边的手下使了个颜色，刚才一直沉默的另一个黑衣人趁郑明心的注意力集中在林阳身上的时候，稳准狠地上手把郑明心打晕了。  
林阳走过来轻轻地抚摸了郑明心的脸，明知道他听不见但还是低声在他耳边说：“不管你怎么选，你都得伺候我。你没得选择。”  
“好了，按照之前说的办吧。记得把我的东西也给我拿过去。我一会儿就上来，你们把门守好。”林阳交待了两句就转身走了。他在转弯的楼梯上扬起嘴角，这一天终于被他等到了。  
林阳和楼下的手下确认过了一切都在按计划进行，消息没有传出去，集团也很平静。他回到自己的卧室，换了一身正式而妥帖的西装，又找出了一把金色的剪刀，才重新上了楼。

“少爷，一切都按您之前的吩咐准备妥当了。”  
“知道了，你们在这儿守好，别让闲杂人等来打扰我。”林阳满意地进了屋子。

郑明心依旧没有醒过来，但他被摆成了跪在床上的姿势，双臂从大腿之间穿过，双手与双脚被一字拷拷在一起，手腕和脚腕被拉到了一条直线上，这使得他臀部高高翘起，颇有两分邀请人来享用的意思。他眼睛上蒙着眼罩，嘴里也戴了口球。合不拢的嘴里控制不住地流出了口水，林阳用手指把嘴边的唾液在他脸上抹开，冷冰冰的液体帮助郑明心更快醒了过来。  
“别试图挣扎了。没用的。你已经在我手里了。”林阳看着郑明心颤抖的身体，轻轻摸了摸他的头发。但回答他的只有郑明心的呜咽声。  
“你身上这套西装，一看就知道出自老爷子最喜欢的裁缝的手笔。他都没让那位师傅给我做过衣服，你说他怎么这么喜欢你呢？但我可不想看见你穿着这该死的衣服的样子。”林阳边说话边把郑明心翻了个身，从正面解开了西装上衣的扣子和下装的搭扣与拉链。  
郑明心大声哼哼了起来，也卖力地挣扎，让金属的一字拷叮当作响，但并没能停下林阳的动作。林阳拿着金色剪刀看了看，沿着西服的袖子剪了下去，西服剪掉之后就是衬衫。冰冷的剪刀贴在郑明心的皮肤上，林阳却说：“这金色的剪刀配你的白皮肤真好看，可惜你看不见。”  
衬衫也被剪掉，郑明心上半身已然赤裸。林阳用剪刀轻轻滑过他的腹肌，朝西裤下了手。再如何高级的布料在锋利的剪刀面前也是一样的。  
“这身碍眼的衣服终于没了，我心情不错，让你看看金色剪刀配你什么样子吧。”林阳说着话又把郑明心翻回到了跪坐的姿势，他抬起郑明心的头，把眼罩摘了下来。  
郑明心已经清楚地知道今天自己栽了，索性也不再挣扎。任凭林阳拿着剪刀在他能看到的地方比划，“是很好看吧？”  
慢慢地，剪刀沿着大腿滑向了腿根。“就剩一条内裤了，穿着它干什么呢？我也帮你剪掉吧。你可别动啊，这要是不小心剪到什么重要部位，我可帮不了你。”林阳嘴上还在调笑，手上却快速两剪子下去。  
他等了太久了，他没办法再等下去了。

“这是老爷子的卧室，你认识的吧？你当然认识了，你肯定很熟悉他的床。”林阳拿出自己带的润滑液，开始往穴口上轻轻涂抹。  
“我想了很久和你的第一次应该在哪里，想来想去还是他的卧室最合适了。你得知道，他不再是这里的主人了，也不可能再来保护你。而我要接管他的一切，也包括你。”林阳成功伸进了一根手指，在肠道里揉捻了起来。郑明心只是听着，强忍着不适。  
“我比他年轻，比他帅气，比他强壮。就跟了我也不错吧。”第二根手指也成功进入。  
“就算你觉得不愿意也没用，毕竟现在是我说了算。这种我穿着全套正装而你赤身裸体的对比，感觉怎么样？哈哈我很喜欢啊。”第三根手指也顺利进去了，郑明心闷哼了一声，绝望地闭上了眼睛。  
林阳抽出手指擦干净，解开了自己的裤子，放松了在里面憋了半天的下体，调整好角度就猛地插入了进去。郑明心身子往前倒去，林阳用手紧紧箍住了他的腰，让他们更好地贴合。  
“我该叫你什么呢？小郑总，我的后妈，我的小情人，还是我的……泄欲工具呢？”林阳大力抽插着，享受着甬道的温暖与包容，嘴也没停下。  
他伸出一只手绕过郑明心的腰，握住了他的分身，用手指恶意去碾压最顶端的脆弱部分。郑明心整个人都一抖，后面更是夹紧了林阳。林阳又抬手去打郑明心的屁股让他放松点，掌痕的浅浅红印在颤抖的臀肉上格外动人。  
林阳听着郑明心的喘息声，故意俯身到他耳畔问：“我和我爸比起来怎么样？他那个年纪了能满足你吗？”  
当然郑明心并没办法回答他，但他脸上身上的红晕都更深了一点。  
“我要射进去了，你可替我好好保管它们。” 前前后后折腾了一会儿，林阳自己达到了顶点，但并没有在意郑明心感觉如何。他释放过后就撤离了出去，收拾干净自己，拉好裤子的拉链。  
郑明心头栽在床上，后边穴口朝上，仍然不受控制地小幅度一开一合，前边也依然坚挺没得到任何释放。  
林阳拍了拍自己的衣服轻微的褶皱，又重新把眼罩给郑明心戴上，“我今天还有事，不能跟你在这儿玩太久。待会儿我叫人进来帮你收拾收拾。你放心，他们见多了的，也不会乱说。”  
郑明心想表达不满但却做不到。他歪头倚在床上，身体才从方才的紧绷中恢复过来，只觉得浑身无力。  
“差点忘了这个。”林阳从早已放在屋内的丝绒盒子里掏出一枚消过毒的粉色跳蛋，趁着穴口一张一弛的时候轻巧地送了进去，“能感知周围环境温度，还带遥控和手机app的那种，所以别想着趁我不在的时候拿出来。”  
郑明心忍着没出声，只觉得自己真是高估了林阳的情绪控制能力，在心里盘算着自己的人什么时候能来救自己。

林阳心满意足舔了舔嘴唇，哼着歌走出了卧室的门，吩咐本来守门的两个人进屋里收拾收拾。此时刚好关钟鹏走过来，把手里的文件夹递给林阳，“林少，我觉得你得看看这个。我加急找自己的医院做了亲子鉴定。小郑总竟然真的是老爷子的儿子，他是你同父异母的弟弟。大概他的长相像他妈妈多一些。”  
林阳啪地合上了文件夹，嘴角扬起了一抹浅笑，“既然是我的弟弟，那以后就让我来好好照顾他吧……正好我们去书房谈点别的事情吧。”

tbc……


End file.
